


What The...?

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Something's going on in the ready room, as Trip soon finds out. (07/01/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"May I?

"Yes...Ooooo..."

"..."

"Ahaaaa..."

"Captain?"

"That's...that's sooo good..."

"You should have allowed me to assist you sooner."

"Sheeee...please, let me enjoy this."

"..."

"Little harder please...Oh, yea..."

"..."

"You are so good...Why didn't you do this for me before?"

"You have not asked for my assistance previously."

"Hell, I don't care, as long as you keep doing it."

"..."

"Mmmmmm..."

"Captain?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

"...?"

"I mean, go ahead."

"Is this normal?"

"What is?"

"For the first officer to do this to her captain?"

"Mmmm, I'm not sure, why do you ask?"

"It seems...inappropriate, Captain."

"Inappropriate? I don't think so. You are here. I need you. And please call me Jonathan, especially in our current predicament."

"Yes...Jonathan."

"Can you move down a little?"

"Here...Jonathan?"

"Oh year...right there...perfect."

* * *

Than Trip walked right into the ready room. He was shocked by what he saw. "What the hell!!"

"Commander," T'Pol stated calmly.

Captain Archer turned his head with a satisfied smile, "Hey Trip, what's up?"

Trip couldn't decide if he should just turn around and bolt right out of the room. But hey that's his friend Jon and the Sub-Commander. He was sure or hoping for a reasonable explanation to what he just witnessed. So as calmly as he could manage his voice, he asked, "What the hell is going on here?!?"

As Archer zipped up his uniform he told Trip, "I needed help and Sub- Commander offered her assistance."

While Trip had his mouth hanging wide open ready to catch a fly or something, Archer turned to the Sub-Commander, "Thank you T'Pol, I feel much better. I owe you one."

On her way out of the ready room, she turned her head to make eye contact, "You are welcome Jonathan. Perhaps you can return the favor in the near future." Then the door closed as she exited the room.

Trip didn't know what he just saw or heard. He also didn't know what to say or if he should say anything. He just stared at his friend, his Captain.

Jonathan wasn't paying any attention to Trip. As he sat in his chair, all he could think about was returning the favor...to T'Pol.


End file.
